Act I
The Story of Pangea Its Normal Sunny Day in 1920’s America. Flowers were in full bloom and everyone was out of school for the summer. Our Protagonist (a young boy maybe 11 or 12) and his group of friends play and explore the neighborhood every night. Over the course of the summer They start seeing posters of the worlds colliding (Pangea) with a message “Stay Safe”. More and more show up as the summer goes by and questions start to rise in family homes. Radio stations start talking about what they could be and conspiracies fly. No one can find the origin of the posters and what they truly mean. Most dismiss the warning,but some worry enough to stock up on supplies. On our Protagonists last night he and his group of friends have a sleep over. (Monkey Wrench) Then in the middle of the night came what would be the worlds biggest and heaviest disaster of all time. The earth shook for 7 days straight. Entire neighborhoods were destroyed and some major cities were completely leveled. Tsunamis and hurricanes covered the shores while volcanic eruptions blow up around the world. (FIRST STEPS INTO BIZARRO WORLD) No one is safe. Our Protagonist and his friends survive but most around them die. They search for their loved ones and find no one. They start to search for any other survivors and find no one. They come to realize nothing is the same and that everyone they ever knew is probably dead. The sky still black from ash that has traveled around the world. Fires Cover mass areas around them and almost all supplied have been exhausted since the great shake. The Group of kids vow to stay together and help each other survive. They scavenge for anything they can find that might be useful in whats left of their old neighborhood, Reunite and start their journey. Over the next three years our protagonist will journey through this new world eventually meeting other people on their journey. some good and some bad which leads to some of the original group to die off. Our protagonist will also be met with the challenge of dealing with the crazy weather conditions of the new earth and its new terrain. New Mountain Ranges and Valleys have formed. Plant Life has been modified and glows at night. Animals have also started popping up where you normally wouldn’t see them like a rhino in Mexico, or a panda in Texas. Some animals have even started to crossbreed but no one knows how this is possible.(Secret Serum) As our Heres Journey starts to unfold, The old governments that where at power try to restore some order to their lands by reestablishing power and radio lines. Through the radio(PODCAST) they get directions to head to a new city where you are safe from the horrors of the wild. Exstatic to hear this news our Hero and his friends (some old and some new) Journey there and listen to the radio for directions and news updates on what has happened. With this radio they find out about some of the animals that people have spotted (Crossbreeds), news stories of survival, different plant life they might have seen, and updates about whats going on around the world. (NPR OF OUR STORY WORLD) (THIS IS OUR GRANDE SUCCESS) Our hero has just been on a three year long journey where he lost multiple friends to either other people, animals, or just un humane conditions. He has finally reached civilization where law and order is a thing and he knows settling down and rebuilding is finally an option. no more running no more fighting just learning to live with each other and grow. Once they arrive to the city they are greeted by people in nice clean clothes who take their weapons, give them a tour of the city. During their arrival, there is a festival going on to celebrate a union of all World Nations. The old world leaders had come together and decided to drop all pass issues they might have had with one another and unite the world to fight this global disaster together Under the American presidents rule. This was the start of Pangea. The New Global Country. Although happy to be here an no longer fight for his life our hero looks back at how life used to be before the big shake and misses how simple life used to be.